facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Joker (The Batman)
Joker 'is one of the main antagonists in the TV series, The Batman. He is the crazed clown who is the arch-enemy to Batman. He first appears in season 1's "The Bat in the Belfry". History Past His past is hardly known but he was transformed into Joker when he fell into a Vat of Chemicals. It is unknown if he was a criminal at the time. First Encounter with Batman Joker went into Arkham Asylum and release all inmates from there. Batman encountered him at the asylum during his investigation. Joker fought well but escaped with the intentions of spreading deadly laughing gas around Gotham City. Batman confronted him at his headquarters, planning to take him down and stop the deadly gas. Batman fought him while they were aboard his gas-filled Blimp which was heading towards a sharp point on a statue. Batman defeated Joker and sent him into the ocean with his Blimp, leaving the defeated Joker to be captured by the police. Revenge Against his Enemies After that incident, Joker planned to get revenge on those who did him wrong including Batman and Police Detectives Ellen Yin and Ethan Bennett. He used a gun which could imprison victims in life-sized playing cards and a criminal who disguised as Joker to get those victims while the Clown Prince of Crime escapes from Arkham Asylum while confusing Batman. Batman eventually discovered his plan: to imprison those who he wants revenge on in life-sized playing cards to make a full deck and then drown them in the Gotham River. Batman saves one of his prisoners and then battles Joker on the roof. While Joker attempted to imprison Batman with his gun, Batman turned the tables by using it on the crazed criminal, then he was sent back to the asylum. Clayface Incident Joker now has obtained a special weapons which allows him to melt anything and anyone. He melts a Vault at the Bank, robbing the money, and then goes to a large statue to change it's face as a joke but Batman and Detectives Ethan Bennett and Ellen Yin come to stop him. Joker and his goons escape but soon kidnaps Bennett with the intentions of driving him insane. While making him laugh crazily, Joker then tries to use his weapon on Ethan but Batman uses his Batarang to destroy it, but gas came out, infecting Ethan. Joker then has a fight with Batman and is knocked out with a punch to the face. Later on, Ethan Bennett transforms into Clayface because of Joker. Joker becoming Batman Tired of being Joker, Joker dresses as Batman to claim himself as Gotham City's protector. Joker also uses his Joker Venom on Batman, planning to finally kill him in 24 Hours so he can permantly take his place. Joker uses Batman's gadgets as well as his Utility Belt and Batsuit, and uses his laughing gas against criminals and people who've committed minor crimes such as littering and speeding. He also uses the toxins on the Mayor's wife and threatens Gotham will pay if he doesn't get paid for his services. Batman desperately chases Joker so he can find the cure to survive. The crazed clown later confronts Penguin who he plans to stop since his a criminal. Batman also joins in, fighting the two off, and Penguin is accidentally injected with the venom but is left hanging by a lampost by Batman. Batman then defeats Joker and manages to cure himself as well as telling the villian a joke, which makes Joker want to give up being Batman and instead continue as Joker. Fighting Clayface Joker started robberies and soon found Ethan Bennett who now worked for Bruce Wayne. The Clown Prince of Crime stole his Night Watch jacket to wear it and then dropped him from the tall building in an attempt to kill him. Bennett than revealed to be Clayface and the two fought, but Batman interrupted to tell Bennett to stop which allowed Joker to escape. Joker then began robberies again but Clayface soon found him and wanted to get his revenge on him once again. Batman stops him and Joker is apprehended while Clayface escapes. JTV Joker eventually broadcasts his crimes on television as entertainment to the people of Gotham City. He dresses as a cop to kidnap and use his laughing gas on the Mayor, planning to take him hostage as well as rob a Bank. Batman fails to stop Joker while his driving in his car, then manages to kidnap Detective Cash Tankinson and use laughing gas on him too. Batman confronts Joker in a ring, but there's a twist, their is a tower which is making several canisters release laughing gas around Gotham which will make everyone in the city die laughing as well as the Mayor and Cash being tied up as hostages at the tower. Batman attempts to destroy the tower's signal with his Grappling Hook but Joker sent out his goons, Punch and Judy, to stop him. Batman outsmarts them and defeats them by leaving them hanging from the tower by their feet, then destroys the signal. Joker attempts to finish off Batman but is hand-cuffed to the tower, leaving them all for the police to capture. Mind Infiltration Joker kidnaps Detective Ellen Yin and ties her to a Jack N' the Box which will explode in 8 hours. Batman apprehends the clown and then both Batman and Hugo Strange go into his insane mind to try and find out where she is. They found out that Joker had his own Gotham City within his own mind filled with Joker's. From there, he planned on driving the two completely insane and breaking their minds. Batman encountered Jack Napier who worked in Joker's Idea Factory but he was disposed of when he secretly told him some clues. Joker cut through the floor with a saw and made him fall into a vat of chemicals, Joker then came up and said "water's warm Batman, dive in." He then went to the opera where Joker and a large crowd of Joker's attacked him. Batman soon become laughing uncontrollably into insanity. Alfred Pennyworth helped him and Batman eventually managed to get Joker into his mind. Batman then managed to find Ellen Yin and saved her before the Jack N' The Box could explode. Battle Over Gotham As Joker attempt to control Gotham, both Penguin and Riddler get in the way with their attempts to take control of Gotham City. Joker then agrees with the other criminal masterminds that whoever defeats Batman will get to take over Gotham. Towards the end, Joker and Penguin confronted Riddler and his goons and they eliminated his henchmen then turned their attention to Riddler. Batman soon arrived to defeat each one of them. Batman defeated Joker by throwing an Explosive Batarang at the pipes he was underneath, destroying them and caused the pipes to fall on Joker, knocking him out. Brawn Joker stole Bane's Venom as he wants to become stronger and more powerful than Batman. The Clown Prince of Crime easily defeated Batgirl at the Circus and then robbed the gold ball which is Gotham's new Landmark. GCPD Officers blockade the streets and attempt to get the gold ball back from him, Joker simply threw the ball at them. Joker then fought Batman, who tried to destroy the venom several times but failed as Joker was too powerful. Alfred Pennyworth sent in the Bat-Bot as backup to help defeat "Brawn". Batgirl used the Bat-Bot to fight Joker but was nearly destroyed and Joker took Batman to another location where he'll die. Batgirl used the Bat-Bot once again against the crazed clown. Joker's venom was destroyed and he turned back to normal. Joker still claimed to be bigger than Batgirl, Batman then said he isn't bigger than him and knocked him out with a punch to the face. Capturing Catwoman and the Heroes During Catwoman's attempt to try and steal two black tigers, Joker arrives to steal them and then kidnapped Catwoman to try and kill her with a giant chattering teeth. Catwoman is saved by Batman and Batgirl while Joker arrives at the home of a hunter named Killgore Steed who wants the tigers. Joker gives him the tigers and then is given two laughing hynies for him as pets. Joker then said if he can see if they can laugh "at a joke" which confuses Killgore. Punch and Judy take out both of Killgore's bodyguards and then Joker gasses Killgore with Joker Gas to betray him. Batman, Batgirl and Catwoman arrive to save the tigers and Joker decides to put them into a giant maze filled with deadly traps. He steals their equipment by threatening to kill the tigers and then sends out a deadly spider to go into the maze. Joker then goes in with his new pets and finds Catwoman. He orders them to kill Catwoman but they soon become friendly to her to Joker's anger. Joker then attempts to kill her with an acid-filled gun but fails and is defeated later by Batman. Getting A Sidekick Joker attempted to assassinate the Mayor once again by gassing him with Joker Gas. However, Batman and Batgirl stopped him but Joker escaped and returned to his hideout. Joker, wanting a sidekick of his own, found a young kid who just wanted to make others laugh like himself. The insane criminal soon manipulated him into becoming Prank, Joker's sidekick. During their scheme, they launched life-sized gumballs at buildings and stuck police officers to them. Joker eventually knocked out Batgirl with his Boxing Glove Arm and attached her to one of the gumballs, planning to make Prank kill her but he refused, angering Joker and causing them to retreat back to their hideout. Joker intended to transform him into a perma-clown and at the insanity level as him by throwing him into a vat of chemicals. Batman and Batgirl confronted Joker and saved Prank but Joker got Batgirl on the ledge too. While rescuing Batgirl, Batman and her then looked at Joker who had a gun, planning to shoot them. Prank, angered at what Joker did and is attempting to do, punched him. Joker was knocked out and it was revealed that his gun was fake. Stopped by Clayface During a scheme to try and infect every dog with Joker Venom, Punch and Judy are revealed to be really Clayface. Joker tries to run away from him but is stopped when Clayface covers him in clay. Batman and Robin arrive to apprehend both Joker and Clayface. Clayface then turns himself in and the two are sent to Arkham Asylum. Rumor Incident Before Rumor came to be, Joker attacked Paul Karon and wanted to steal his latest invention which was capable of destroying buildings. Batman arrives to stop Joker but fails to save Karon from being crippled. Mario, Paul Karon's bodyguard, then became Rumor to seek revenge for his boss by kidnapping Joker and every single criminal in Gotham City to execute them. Joker remained in his hideout and ordered his thugs to defend him from Rumor, but they failed and Joker was kidnapped. As he was going to kill Joker and the rest, Batman and Robin stopped Rumor but accidentally released all the villains who wanted to get revenge on Mario. The heroes took down the villain. In the end, Joker and Harley Quinn fought them in hand-to-hand combat. Batman knocked out Joker by smashing him into ice which Mr. Freeze created. Attack of The Joining While The Joining started to invade Earth, Joker and the other criminals started to assist the police in destroying the alien forces. Joker Express During one of his schemes, Joker used a new kind of laughing gas to control people in throwing valuable goods into the water. Batman and Robin soon found out Joker's plan and pursued him on his train. Robin fought Punch and Judy while Batman fought Joker who was acting as the train's conductor. Batman managed to defeat Joker, allowing the police to apprehend him again. Joker 2.0 Joker, escaped from the asylum again, hires school dropout Marty Slacker to help him try and get more money without getting caught. Slacker built an invention which allowed the Clown Prince of Crime to download money illegally. Batman eventually confronted Joker and his henchmen to stop this, but Batman accidentally damaged the invention while it was connected to his mind. Joker was placed in Hospital and another Joker escaped using Wayne Industries nano-bots. Joker used these to his advantage by gaining the abilities to shape-shift, taking heavy damage and flight. Joker escaped from the Hospital and attempted to backstab his better counterpart, but failed and was betrayed by his own henchmen for Joker 2.0. Joker 2.0 then tried to kill the real Joker but Joker survived and was subdued by Robin. Joker managed to cut himself free with his Razor playing card and then knocked out Robin with his Joy Buzzer. After Joker 2.0 was destroyed by Batman, Joker and his henchmen were arrested. Scorn and Wrath After successfully stealing money while both Wrath and Scorn fight Batman, Joker alongside Penguin, the Ventriloquist/Scarface and Killer Croc. Joker and the group attempted to become rich with Wrath and Scorn's help but they failed and was instead promised of Batman's true identity. After being defeated, Wrath and Scorn were arrested. As they swore they'll tell the police who he really is, Joker gassed them with Joker Gas and claimed he's the only who can defeat Batman. Attack of Dracula Joker escaped from Arkham Asylum again and had another encounter with Batman. In an attempt to kill Batman, Joker fell off the ledge but was hanging on, Batman was going to pull him up but stopped when he noticed Joker was trying to kill him with his Joy Buzzer. Joker then jumped off the ledge to the water below but still had his Joy Buzzer activated, Batman watched as he thought the crazed clown really died. However, Joker encountered the Penguin, somehow surviving the incident. Penguin was still a slave to Count Dracula and attempted to prevent him from finding the vampire, Joker soon found him but was aggressively and savagely bitten by Dracula, transforming him into a vampire. Unlike other vampires, Joker's personality and resistance to being under Dracula's control remained due to him being extremely insane. Joker went to rob a Blood Bank by drinking it's blood for survival, however, Batman confronted him and was shocked to see him as a vampire. Joker tried to kill him again but was defeated and imprisoned in the Batcave. Joker was soon cured and turned back to himself by Batman. Batman then used the same antidote on other victims of Count Dracula. Personality Joker is extremely insane and often commits crimes just as a joke designed to make people litterally die laughing. He also likes fighting Batman and cracks jokes during his crimes. Joker also doesn't care much about Harley Quinn and his goons, Punch and Judy, often leaving them to be arrested by Batman. Although the majority of Joker's crimes involve in stealing money to become rich but his crimes can be highly dangerous such as kidnapping, hostage taking and murder. Joker also claims he doesn't like makeup as he doesn't wear it. Sometimes, the Clown Prince of Crime can be miserable instead of happy, usually when his being defeated. Joker also likes the drive others insane like him including Ethan Bennett which he successfully did so and transformed him into Clayface. He also wants to be the only one to actually defeat and kill Batman as he gasses both Scorn and Wrath with his laughing gas as they were about to talk of Batman's true identity: Bruce Wayne. Joker also once hosted a show were he presented his crimes on television as entertainment to watchers. In the series, he has often switched from a prankster like-clown to a much darker murdering psychopath. In the show, his body count is ranged around from 19-30 victims on screen. Powers and Abilities Joker is an surprisely excellent fighter and martial artist, even matching Batman's most of the time. He can also jump at extreme heights. During his time as Batman, he was capable of getting some of Batman's equipment including a Utility Belt, Batsuit, Batarangs and a Grappling Hook. Joker also seems to be an expert chemist as he has toxins ranging from extreme laughing gas capable of laughing people to death and a special venom which drives victims just as insane as he is. Equipment *'Joker Venom: 'Joker used a special kind of venom and gas which is capable of making victims laugh uncontrollably until go into a coma with a giant Joker-like grin. It can also make victims die laughing. *'Snake-Like Injection: 'A injection disguised as a snake which can inject victims where they have 24 hours to live until they will die laughing. The victim will also have occassional fits of laughter before their death. *'Joy Buzzer: 'Joker used a deadly Joy Buzzer capable of electricuting victims to death or knocked out. *'Razor Card: 'Joker uses joker cards as weapons by throwing them or using them as knives which is capable of cutting Human flesh. He can also use them as calling cards. *'Boxing Glove Arm: 'A spring-loaded arm with a Boxing Glove capable of knocking out victims when launched. *'Putty Gun: 'A gun filled with putty which is capable of transforming objects and Humans into putty. It was also used to turn Ethan Bennett into Clayface. *'Playing Card Gun: 'A red gun which shoots lasers capable of imprisoning victims in life-sized playing cards. *'Jack N' The Box: 'Giant Jack N' The Boxes which can rather launch up jesters or explode. *'Mallet: 'A mallet which Joker used against Batman. *'Smiley Face: 'A smiley face which Joker stole from the Museam which he used as a shield. *'Swirly Circle: 'Joker used a swirly circle to drive Bennett completely insane. *'Batarang: 'During his reign of terror by impersonating Batman, Joker used Batarangs as throwable weaponry. *'Batrope: 'During his reign of terror by impersonating Batman, Joker used Batropes to scale through Gotham City. *'Batsuit: 'During his reign of terror by impersonating Batman, he had the Batsuit with the cape. *'Utility Belt: 'During his reign of terror by impersonating Batman, he had the Utility Belt to store his equipment. *'Spring Shoes: 'Shoes which could allow Joker to go extremely tall, taller than buildings, and he used these during his battle with Clayface. *'Unidentified Gas: 'Joker used an unidentified gas to take out the GCPD officers guarding the Mayor. *'Boxing Gloves: 'Joker used a pair of boxing gloves to fight Batman. *'Bane's Venom: 'Joker stole Bane's Venom to gain superhuman strength and become extremely buff like Bane. *'Gumball Machine: 'Joker used a giant gumball machine as part of Prank's plan. It can launch life-sized gumballs which he used to cover buildings in gum and an attempt to kill Batgirl. *'Shovel: 'Joker used a shovel against Batman. *'Explosive Pie: 'Joker planted a grenade in a pie to destroy a bill board based on Bruce Wayne. *'Wrist-Mounted Rocket: 'Joker used a wrist-mounted rocket to destroy objects and victims. *'Custom Explosive: 'Joker used colourful grenades with smiles on them to destroy objects and victims. *'Sticky Spray Can: 'Joker used a spray can filled with sticky stuff to tie up and kidnap the Mayor. *'Acid Gun: 'A water gun filled with acid. *'Bomb: 'A Bomb which can explode when the fuse goes out. *'Knockout Gas: 'Joker used colored masks to put on victims to release knockout gas on them. *'Chattering Teeth: 'Small chattering teeth gloves capable of cutting ropes and a giant one which Joker used to try and kill Catwoman. *'Acid Hose: 'A massive hose capable of shooting deadly acid. *'Acid Flower: 'A purple harmless looking flower capable of shooting deadly acid. *'Dynamite: 'Joker used Dynamite in an attempt to destroy Gotham City. *'Train Lights: 'Joker used the lights of a train to make victims go temporarily insane and commit crimes by stealing valuables and then throwing it onto Joker's ship. Transportation *'Blimp: 'A Blimp which Joker used twice. Once he attempted to use it to gas Gotham City with Joker Gas. *'Fire Engine: 'A Fire Engine which Joker used during one of his attempted murders on the Mayor. Instead of water, the hose was filled with deadly Joker Gas. *'Colored Vehicle: 'A Vehicle which Joker used to escape Arkham Asylum. *'Train: 'A Train which Joker used during one of his attempts to rob Gotham City. *'Bus: 'A Bus Joker escaped with after robbing the bank. *'Ice Cream Truck: 'Joker's personal and get-away vehicle. *'Limo: 'A limo which Joker used during his kidnapping of the Mayor. *'Ship: 'A Ship which Joker used to transport his stolen valuables. Known Associates *'Harley Quinn: 'After being fired from her job, Joker recruited Harleen Quinzel to become Harley Quinn. She served as Joker's second in command and lover. *'Punch and Judy: 'Punch and Judy were two of Joker's goons. They usually attempted to thwart Batman and his allies as well as having above average strength but low intelligence. *'Laughing Hynies: *'Prank: '''Prank was a teenager who was recruited by Joker when he failed to make people laugh. Prank refused to kill unlike Joker, angering Joker and Prank soon helped Batman and Batgirl to take down Joker. *'Marty Slacker: 'Marty Slacker was a young genius who turned to a life of crime instead of staying in school. He played video games and slacking on the job when he was hired to help Joker. When Joker had enough and wanted to get rid of him, Marty then made a device which allowed Joker to mentally download money to become rich which later led to the creation of Joker 2.0. *'Scorn and Wrath: 'Joker was assisted twice by these criminals. First, he was assisted in stealing money and later Scorn and Wrath fought Batman and Robin during his attempt to gain money. Joker betrayed them by gassing the two with Joker Venom. *'Killer Croc: 'Killer Croc assisted Joker in their attempt to become rich. *'The Penguin: 'Penguin assisted Joker in their attempt to become rich and once teamed up with Joker to fight the Riddler. Joker and Penguin in this show are known for being occassional friends and enemies. *'The Ventriloquist and Scarface: 'The Ventriloquist and Scarface assisted Joker in their attempt to become rich. *'Killgore Steed: 'Joker was going to sell two Black Siberian Leperds to Killgore in exchange for two albino laughing hynies. To betray Killgore, Joker gassed him with Joker Venom, took over his mansion and used the leperds as hostages. *'Fake Joker: '''Joker's first henchman. While Joker was in Arkham Asylum, a criminal dressed up as Joker with makeup and the same clothes as well as wielding the special gun capable of imprisoning victims into life-sized playing cards. When he was going to tell Batman, Joker betrayed him by shooting him with the special gun. Quotes *"All it takes is one, rotten day, to transform a normal man, into a monster...well, in my case, a rotten day and a chemical bath." *"A very thin line seperates normality, from insanity...life brings thousands of tiny torments in all shapes, sizes and flavors..." *"Break in at the Gotham Museam of Art? This looks like a job for...the Batman." *"The Batman? What if I hadn't been decent?" *"Another voice in my head? The more the merrier!" *"Psych!" *"Step up and explore the insanity! Three shows nightly!" *"Either I'm crazy or you're melting!" *"But my dear, flunky, you left the meds outside." *"Who you calling tall?" *"I'll take what I deserve but do I know you?" *"Every time I bring my brand of funny to Gotham! The only sound I hear is..." *"The Batman? My biggest fan!" *"Ah, I know that look. You have another get rich quick scheme don't you? Bank robbery? That's crazy! So crazy it might just work!" *"We just recieved $50 from grandma Shades she says: please don't harm my grandson, I beg you. Human compassion at it's finest." *"Don't worry I promise a fair fight!" *"Well, you see I always wanted to stage my own opera. All I needed was the right suit and a leading lady. You look like you can really hit the load o'. Wanna sing backup?" *"Everyone's so shocked to see me these days. You. The fisherman who found me tangled in his net. And by the way, who knew electroshock therapy could be so invigerating." *"That's one good looking corpse." *"Batsy, you complete me." *"Mine stopped talking. Must be a mime." *"You little imp. I could never stay mad at you!" *"On you're mark. Get set. Run for you're lives!" *"Their geourgous." *"Well if you have a sidekick, Batsy, I want one too! You two don't count, you're not sidekicks, you're goons!" *"Flattery won't save you." *"What rashanal being dresses like you? Speaking of threats, think this is a good look for me?" *"To the sound of you going splat? Great idea!" *"When Joker's through clowning with you! You won't know where to find you're mind!" *"I'm trying to." *"You really think I would send a flunky to eliminate my favorite sparring partner? I deserve that pleasure for me alone!" *"I was feeling a bit screw-loose so I checked myself in." *"Smiles, batsy!" *"Let's brightin' up the brown stones with some Joker white!" *"Know what's funny? This situation reminds me of a joke. A doctor told his patient: I have bad news and worse news. Oh, dear, whats the bad news? Asked the patient. The doctor replied you only have 24 hours to live. That's terrible said the patient. But how could the other news be possibly worse? The doctor replied: Well, I've been trying to contact you since yesterday!" *"It was this very chemical concuction that I collected my clowny complection. And now it's you're turn." *"You mean to tell me the Chief of Police considers this vigilante a greater menace than the clown prince of crime?" *"They all said I was sick in the head. They said I needed help. Well, maybe I am a bit batty. Blame it on the bats in my belfry!" *"Tee tee F N. Ta ta for now!" Crimes and Schemes *To gas the entire of Gotham City with Joker Venom (Failed) *To imprison all his enemies in life-sized playing cards and drown them in the Gotham River (Failed) *Bank Robbery with the Putty Gun (Successful) *Change Gotham City's landmark with his face (Successful) *Drive Ethan Bennett insane (Successful) *To fight crime in his own way by becoming Batman and killing off the original Batman (Failed) *To broadcast his crimes live in Gotham City and cause everyone to die laughing with Joker Venom (Failed) *To kill both Detective Cash Tankinson and Mayor Marion Grange (Failed) *To unmask Batman so he can take over Gotham City as a deal (Failed) *To kill Riddler and Batman (Failed) *Kill Ethan Bennett (Failed) *Use Bane's Venom to kill Batman so he can have all the fun he wants in Gotham City (Failed) *To sell two Black Tigers to Killgore Steed so he could have two laughing hynies and then betray him (Successful) *To kill Batman, Batgirl and Catwoman (Failed) *Kill Mayor Marion Grange at a Chilly Contest (Failed) *Make Prank fall into a Vat of Chemicals (Failed) *Kill Detective Ellen Yin with a Jack N' The Box tied to a bomb (Failed) *Drive Batman and Hugo Strange completely insane (Failed) *To infect all kanines in Gotham with Joker Venom (Failed) *Kill Rumor as an act of revenge (Failed) *Help destroy the Joining (Successful) *Cause everyone in steal valuables so he could have it with a train (Failed) *Bank Robbery (Failed) *Double cross Joker 2.0 (Failed) *Rob the Lottery (Successful) *Become rich with a robbery at the Docks (Failed) *Stop Wrath and Scorn from talking (Successful) *Kill Batman (Failed) *Rob a Blood Bank (Failed) Body Count * '''Unnamed Criminal: '''Cornered and then gassed with Joker Venom. * '''Unnamed Litterer: '''Grabbed and it is unknown what Joker did to him. * '''Unnamed Woman: '''Somehow broke into her car and gassed her with Joker Venom. * '''Sheela: '''Gassed with Joker Venom and left hanging outside the Mayor's Office. * '''Unnamed GCPD Officers: '''Gassed with Joker Venom. * '''Killgore Steed: '''Gassed with Joker Venom. * '''Joining Aliens: '''Destroyed with acid. * '''Wrath: '''Gassed with Joker Venom. * '''Scorn: '''Gassed with Joker Venom. Category:The Batman Characters Category:Jokers